Moon Spells
by Rose Del Rey
Summary: What will happen when Caroline starts having visions about something dark coming? What will happen when Katherine, her best friend,starts noticing not so normal changes on her? Let's just add and hot british guy who Caroline can't stand. Their lives will never be normal again AU Klaroline, Caroline/Katherine friendship


**So, I suck at summaries. I don't think I represented the story right, but what can I do?**

** I had this idea for a while now and I really wanted to write it down. This first chapter is just something to let us see how Katherine and Caroline think and how are their lives. I will write mostly their POVs but sometimes I will write others if the story requires it. I am sorry for grammar mistakes and probably wrong tenses. English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me.**

**In this story:**

**-The only vampires here right now are Salvatore and Mikaelsons.**

**-Katherine and Elena are not sisters. I have my reasons why I gave someone else role of Katherine sister, but I am not saying that they are not blood related somehow. Just wait and see. **

**-Originals will be originals here and there will be other supernatural creatures, but I am not saying who will be what.**

**-Romance will play part in this story, but I will focus more on friendship and family.**

**-I didn't really set up any pairing except for Klaroline. I don't know who I will ship with Katherine. Feel free to suggest other pairings and I will see if I can make your wish come true. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters. All rights goes to CW, LJ Smith and Julie Plec.**

_Caroline_

I was hiding behind the big oak tree, It was so cold and thank heaven I decided it would be smart idea to wear my jacket. I was in the deepest part of the Mystic Falls woods. The darkest and forbidden one, because of deadly animals that were there. I was scared of this part, but this isn't my first time that I am here. I wouldn't really say that there are some vicious animals in here. The most dangerous animal, I saw there, was bear.

It was really late. You could say that Mystic Falls is always a little gloomy because of the clouds that surround it. Even in the summer you could see clouds most of the time, but tonight, the sky was bright and you could see every star and full moon. It looked like the moon is so close to Earth, like they will collide every moment.

I heard some footsteps and I just froze. Katherine, why did you had to bring me in this?

You see, Katherine is my best friend. I met her in elementary school and we were inseparable. Sure, we had our up and downs, but nothing huge.

This night wasn't meant to be special. This night was meant to be most ordinary night ever. Tomorrow, we will be seniors. We could get our beauty sleep. but no, she decided to met me in the woods and talk about every crazy thing that happened during summer. She didn't even call me, she just sent a short text.

_Hey Caroline, I don't care if I woke you, but do you want us to be really stupid and go to forbidden part of the woods, because I know you don't have anything better to do. Awesome, See you there. -K_

Okay, maybe the message didn't sound like that completely. The point is that you can't just text someone like that. I tried to explain that to her at least thousand times, but every time, she completely ignores me. Katherine sees me as reasonable one, the smarter one. She is completely different from me, she is the rebel and, unlike me, she is looking for trouble.

I am so mad at her right now, but in the same time I am happy that I am going to see her. I didn't see her whole summer. Of course, I will never tell her that.

Katherine spend most of the summer traveling around the Europe with her mom and sister. Her family could easily afford that. I spent my summer working in Mystic Grill. The only bar in Mystic Falls. Small place, small town. I just can't wait to go far away from here.

I could still hear footsteps. I am sure it's just Katherine, she really loves to scare me, but what if that is some crazy murderer? Who knows what else is hiding in these woods? I mean, how many crazy people decided to go in these woods in the middle of the night?

Breath, Caroline, breath. Everything will be fine. You will get out from this woods alive, you will marry, probably have one child, because what good did siblings bring? All those debts and problems. Then again, what if I never marry? I will probably have at least twenty cats. Sometimes, when I have panic attacks, I start to think about future,

Suddenly, I couldn't hear anything. That is when I got scared. I hate not knowing what is happening around me. Steps couldn't just disappear like that. Then, I felt someones breath on my neck. I slowly turned around.

"Boo!", the person literally shouted. I knew who it was. I could recognize that voice everywhere. The voice came from the girl who was on tree behind me.

"What did you do in the summer? Learning how to climb trees?", I asked Katherine who elegantly, like a cat, jumped from the tree.

I could finally see her face. She didn't wear any makeup, Her hair was curly, but little shorter . She changed over the summer. You could see that just looking at her,

"Oh my God Carebear. That was the first thing you told me? We didn't see each other forever", she said somehow relaxed. Like she didn't scare me moment ago.

It was easy for her. She wasn't the one that got woken it the middle of the night and scared to death. I am not really the person who whines. A lot.

"Shut up, Kitty Kat, I am nervous." Katherine just raised eyebrow. I just gave her _Yes, that is the best nickname I could think of_ look. Of course, she understood it.

"When did you climb on tree? I heard your footsteps minute ago", I added.

"Oh, you heard them too." Now, I was creeped out. My heart was beating really fast.

"What do you mean? How long were you up there?"

"I came five minutes before you and I climbed up her right away. I heard the same footsteps you heard, so I decided that my best move is to be quiet", she said casually.

Really? Is she serious? For all we know, that could easily be some serial killer. What if he killed me? Would she just stood there watching? With best friend like that, who needs enemies?

"Please remind me, why I'm even you friend?", I asked her.

"Oh, shut up Care, you know you love me."

Well, right now, not really.

* * *

_Katherine_

I missed Caroline. She was like a sunshine and no matter how many times she claims to hate me, I know that she is happy to see me too. She is optimistic, but can have panic attacks very often. She was light to my darkness and that is why we were best friends. We completed each other.

It was really dark and foggy. I could barely see the path in front of me. I could say that I wasn't scared while I was heading home, but that would be lie. I wasn't scared of the dark, I was afraid of fear itself. I am always the fearless one and I always hide my weakness and I am pretty good at it.

When I finally got home, I tried to be as quit as possible. I slowly climbed the stair to my room. I passed my mothers bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully and you couldn't see a single worry on her face and I guess that was a good thing. She spent whole summer buying shoes and, by amount of shoes, you could tell she was upset and she had a reason to be. Father left us, because he found someone new and that wasn't the worst thing ever. I knew my parents were unhappy since I was little. I tried not to think about that too much.

I made my way to my bedroom. which I shared with my little sister Davina for time being. Her room was renovating so she just stayed in mine. She didn't want pink room anymore, she wanted something more mature. I looked at her face. It looked really haunted. She is probably having a nightmare. All I can do is to wake her, but I am not doing that afraid she would scream really hard and woke our mother and I can't have that happening.

I went to bathroom and took a cold shower. When I got out, I saw that Davina is awake now. Her perfect brown hair was messy and she looked exhausted, like she didn't sleep at all. It looked like she had the worst nightmare ever or maybe she just dreamed about school. Tomorrow she will be sophomore, she will be in her second year. Ever since our grandmom died, she was broken. Unlike me, she was homeschooled, so she got to see her everyday. She lived with her for some time. She was nervous and at one point bullied in elementary. She wasn't really social butterfly. I think she had nightmares ever since grandmom died. Doctor said that she died in sleep and didn't feel anything. Davina somehow don't believe in it.

I just hugged her. It was all I could do. She wasn't completely awake so if I say something she probably will not sleep and she will spent this entire night scared.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

_Before they went to sleep, both Caroline and Katherine wished something this year. They wished for something that will change their lives forever. Something exciting and new. Little did they know that their wish will come true and that this year will be something entirely different._

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
